cemburu membawa petaka
by hanatsabita
Summary: Kerusuhan terjadi dalam markas mewah *ceileee* milik organisasi kriminal Akatsuki, hal ini dikarenakan Konan, satu-satunya perempuan dalam organisasi tersebut sedih dan merajuk. Petaka yang didapatkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain karena Konan tak mau beres-beres rumah dan membuat sarapan. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi?.
1. Chapter 1

Kerusuhan terjadi dalam markas mewah *ceileee* milik organisasi kriminal Akatsuki, hal ini dikarenakan Konan, satu-satunya perempuan dalam organisasi tersebut sedih dan merajuk. Petaka yang didapatkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain karena Konan tak mau beres-beres rumah dan membuat sarapan. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi? Siapakah yang yang sanggup mengembalikan _mood_ konan agar ngga sedih lagi? *jeng jeng jeng*… author gag pandai bikin Summary, Jadi mohon maaf kalau summary nya jelek.

**Naufa Hana Tsabita Present:**

**Cemburu Membawa Petaka**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Warnings : OOC, humornya garing, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, sangat banyak kekurangan.

Assalamu'alaikum. Moshi-moshi Minna-san, saya newbie yang akhirnya memberanikan diri mempublish fanfic untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun lamanya membuat fanfic di buku dengan tema "Resident Evil4 Biohazard" tapi ga berani publish hehehe. Mohon maaf ya kalau banyak kekurangan, dan semoga senpai-senpai sekalian mau memberi masukan, tapi ga boleh Flame ya *ahay* .(semoga ada yang mau baca *puppy eyes*)

Don't like don't read

(Lagu: Widuri dari Broery Marantika)

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

"Di suatu senja dimusim yang lalu…

Ketika itu hujan rintik

Terpukau aku, menatap wajah mu..

Di remang cahaya sinar Pelangi…"

Itulah sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Pein, sang leader mesum organisasi kelas "Es Cendol". Sebuah lagu dengan lirik nan romantic yang penuh arti, dinyanyikan di bawah sinar rembulan dengan hembusan angin malam menjadikan Pein begitu keren dimata author (Pein: "hahaha.. gue emang keren." Author: "nyesel gue udah muji loe, dasar narsis!") dan sang leader pun bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Yah… walaupun suaranya dibawah standard dan serak – serak cempreng *author di shinra tensei*, dia tetap menyanyi dengan amat sangat PD.

Saking seriusnya, leader berambut duren orange yang katanya ngegemesin *huek* tersebut tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang di intip oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Beragam reaksi yang mereka lontarkan, ada yang terharu, baca mantra, loncat-loncat kegirangan, muntaber, ngerekam pake handycam buat dimasukin ke yutup, bahkan sampai nangis darah akibat tak kuat menerima gelombang frekuensi yang dihasilkan dari suara cempreng Pein ("sekali lagi loe bilang suara emas gue cempreng, gue nikahin loe!" *_deathglare_*. Author: "yey! Mauuuuuu". Pain: *_Sweatdropped_*).

Tapi tunggu. Dari bermacam-macam reaksi gaje tersebut, ternyata ada pula reaksi yang membuat author dibakar api cemburu *lebay*. Matanya menatap leader yang memunggunginya dengan tatapan lope-lope, wajahnya bersemu merah. Dialah Konan, member cewek di organisasi nista *serang authooor* yang kecantikannya menyejukkan mata *ceilee* tetapi tak mampu menyaingi kecantikan Deidara dan tak mampu pula menyaingi keimutan Sasori*Plak* ini, sedang berusaha menahan senyum setengah mampus, merasa bahwa Pein nyanyi untuk dia. Sasori yang baru lagi nangis darah ga sengaja melihat wajah Konan tersebut. Kemudian Sasori menyeringai dan berbisik ke Deidara, yang menyebabkan Deidara cekikikan dan melirik kearah Konan.

"cie cie cie cuit cuit duit duit Kakuzu mata Duitan cuit cuit.." Sasori dan Deidara menggoda Konan, membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain pun menoleh ke TKP, terutama Kakuzu yang langsung men-_deathglare_ SasoDei karena menggoda Konan sekaligus merasa terhinakan, dan akhirnya semuanya-Pein ikut mengganggu Konan, mengakibatkan wajah Konan semakin merah semerah rambut Sasori.

"leader romantis ya, un" ledek Deidara.

Sang Leader yang masih tak menyadari keberadaan anak buahnya tersebut masih terus saja menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul asli "Widuri" dengan serius-seriusnya seserius seriosa.

"Namun Engkau tersenyum

Ku menyesali diri

Tak tahu apakah arti senyum mu..

Hiiinaataaa,,, elok bagai rembulaaaan sayaang..

Hiiinaataaa,,, indah bagai lukisan… oh maniiis.."

WTH! Ternyata Pein bernyanyi untuk seorang lady klan Hyuuga, Hinata. Sontak hal tersebut membuat terkejut semua anggota Akatsuki. Mereka kaget sekaget kaget kaget kaget kaget kaget kag- ("author yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, sekali lagi loe bilang kata-kata kaget, gue kirim lo ke dimensi laen" *_deathglare_*. author : ampuuun Bang Uchiha *nangis tersedu-sedang*.) Terutama Konan yang dari pertama udah kepedean, menjadi malu dan murka (Konan: "iya dong gue marah, secara Pein kan milik gue seutuhnya!". Author: "diem loe Nan, gue ga minta pendapat loe".)

"Hi…na…ta…" Konan mendengus pelan mengucapkan nama gadis tersebut.

Sementara di rumah kediaman Klan Hyuuga, Hinata merasakan aura gelap yang mendatangi dirinya dan menyebabkan yang empunya nama merasa ilfeel dan merinding ngebor.

"Kenapa kamu dek?" Tanya Neji heran ngeliat bulu kuduk adeknya yang lagi ngebor .

"Gag tau nih bang, kayak ada yang sedang membicarakan gue.. pengen ikutan ngebor jadinya kaya bulu kuduk gue ." akhirnya Hinata benar-benar goyang ngebor Ala artis dangdut.

Neji _sweatdropped_ ngeliat tingkah adeknya yang benar-benar sangat OOC, dan ninggalin Hinata secepatnya karena dalam hati Neji sebenarnya pengen ikutan ngebor. Tapi demi menjaga _image_ seorang Neji Hyuuga, maka keinginan tersebut ditahannya.

-_Back to_ Akatsuki-

Konan begitu marah, aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya, menyebabkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya –Pain bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah merasakan pahitnya menghirup aroma kemurkaan Konan. Kakuzu lah yang paling merasa takut, karena kalau Konan marah, maka barang-barang di markas akan dirusak dan hancur berantakan, yang akan menyebabkan Kakuzu harus mengeluarkan uang kas lagi untuk membeli barang yang baru (dalam hati Kakuzu: "Pliss Konan,, jangan ngancurin barang lagi…" *nangis bombay*).

Kisame mencoba menenangkan Konan "Konan, yang sabar yah, begitulah nasib jadi pacarnya Playboy, udah jangan sedih lagi, tenang, masih ada Kisame yang setia buat Konan".

HAAH! Ternyata Kisame mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan hati seorang Konan, yang membuat anggota Akatsuki lainnya_ sweatdropped_. * Plakk!*. kisame di gampar Itachi. "loe mau nenangin orang apa mau cari kesempatan? Gue jadiin Ikan bakar loe".

Konan tetap tak bergerak. Ternyata dia begitu sedih, dia tak pernah melihat Pain bernyanyi seperti itu, bahkan untuk dirinya, dan Pain masih terus bernyanyi.

"Hiiinaataaa… bukalah pintu hatiii untuk ku

Hiiinaataaa… ku akan menyayangi.."

"Kok Hinata sih.. emang leader s*t*n." gumam Hidan pelan plus kesal.

"yey! Leader-Sama naksir Hinata-chan! Hore! Hore! Hore!" Tobi bersorak kegirangan sambil tabur bunga, benar-benar tak mengerti situasi kalau yang laen pada panik dan kesal oleh ulah Pein tersebut.

Deidara membekap mulut Tobi si anak baek. "diamlah Tobi, un.".

Sasori dan Zetsu saling berpandangan heran, kemudian Sasori berkomentar "kapan yah Leader ketemu ma Hinata..". "Ntah lah, gue juga ga tau, di comberan kali", jawab Zetsu ngasal.

Konan benar- benar cemburu. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Ya ampun..! ternyata Konan menangis sodara-sodara!. Tak pernah Konan sesedih itu, anggota Akatsuki yang lain makin panic dan takut. Tiba-tiba…Konan terjatuh dan pingsan. Dengan sigap Hidan menangkap Konan dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Konan yang pingsan dikipas-kipas sama Tobi si anak baek menggunakan kolornya Pein. Sementara itu, Itachi dan Zetsu yang ikutan murka tapi tak berani marah sama Pein *takut di rajam* mendatangi leader tercinta.

"Leader…" panggil Zetsu dengan suara pelan. Tak ada reaksi dari Pein.

"Oi Leader…!" kali ini Itachi yang memanggil sambil colek-colek bahu Pein. Tetap tak ada reaksi. Pein tetap menyanyi.

"Zet, loe tunggu disini yah, gue mau pinjem toa Pak RT bentar", kata Itachi kepada Zetsu.

"tapi jangan lama-lama yah, gue takut niih sendiri di sini ngadepin Ketua," jawab Zetsu.

"okeh dhe,, babai ciluk baa cay,, muah." Itachi _kissbye_ ke Zetsu, menyebabkan Zetsu kejang- kejang. Kemudian, Secepat kilat kuning Itachi nyamperin rumah Pak RT.

"Assalamu'alaikum Pak RT yang terhormat lagi bijaksana lagi baik hati lagi rajin menabung lagi penyayang binatang…".

"Wa'alaikumussalam, ada apa nak?" jawab Pak RT ramah dan merasa tersanjung oleh pujian Itachi.

"Mau pinjem Toa dong Pak.."

"Boleh.. 1 menit Rp300.000,-,"

"HAA! Mahal amat Pakk,, saya mau pinjem bukan nyewa Paak," Itachi memelas.

"Kamu kan dari klan paling elit se dunia Naruto jadi tajir dong. Mau pa gag ne? kalau ga mau pergi sana!" Pak RT ngancam.

"Ga segitunya juga kali Paak,, diporotin nih saya, saya aduin ntar bapak ke Badan Perlindungan Anak Konoha (BAPAK) atas tuduhan pencurian dan mengancam anak dibawah umur." Itachi balik ngancam.

"Emangnya kamu masih anak-anak? Di Kartu Keluarga perasaan umur kamu udah 24 tahun deh" Pak RT heran. Wuah, Pak RT hafal tahun lahir warganya. Keren.

"Anggap sajalah begitu hehehehe" Itachi nyengir. "jadi minjemin gag ni pak? Boleh lah ya pak ya, ya, ya *_puppy eyes_ no jutsu*".

"Hadeh.. gag mempan mata jurus blink-blink kamu tuh nak, secara saya laki-laki..kalau sama anak gadis saya mungkin mempan, ada-ada aja. Udah pinjamlah tapi cepat dikembalikan ya, bayarannya foto kamu beserta tandatangan aja, untuk anak saya tuh, dia ngefans sama kamu". Kata pak Rt.

"Hahay, oke dheh Pak… terima kasih…" itachi menundukkan kepalanya berterima kasih sambil menyerahkan foto beserta tandatangannya kepada pak Rt yang baik hati *author juga mauuu fotonya Itachi!*.

Itachi kembali ke markas dengan sebuah toa besar. Begitu melihat Itachi datang Zetsu langsung lari-lari kearah Itachi dengan gaya _slow motion_ di iringi lagu dari negeri India "dil she". Itachi kaget, dan langsung menghindar dari pelukan Zetsu. Tapi Itachi kalah cepat dari Zetsu. Zetsu meluk Itachi kuat2 sambil nangis gaje. Itachi merasa ada yang basah dan hangat di jubahnya.

"Zet.. jangan bilang kalo loe…." Itachi tak begitu kuat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jantungnya dag dig dug ga karuan.

Zetsu terisak "iya Tachi-kun, gue ngompol, hiks!".

"UAPAAA! Kena jubah gue ni ompolan Loe!" Itachi panik. "Lepasin gue zet, gag segitunya juga kali loe takut ma leader sampe ngompol".

"Habisnya loe lama banget, hiks." Kata Zetsu sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Gue mesti merayu Pak RT nya dulu Zet, ga semudah yang loe kira.". Itachi memberi pengertian ke Zetsu bagaikan memberi pengertian ke pacarnya*Ceile..*.

"ya udah, Loe disini aja dulu, jangan dekat-dekat leader, tar ngompol lagi deh loe. Amis pula". Hina Itachi sambil menjauhi Zetsu dan mendekati Pain.

Itachi pun berteriak di telinga Pain menggunakan toa nya Pak Rt. "LEADEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! KONAN PINGSAAAAN GARA-GARA LEADER TUUUUHHHH!".

Ternyata berhasil. Pein menoleh ke Itachi.

"Eh ada Itachi, sejak kapan Loe disini?. Kebetulan banget, tolongin gue dong Chi, pierching gue nyangkut di telinga kiri dan kanan, tersumbat nih telinga, tolong keluarin, gue cuma dengar suara gue aja,, hehe." Pein nyengir.

"Hadeh, ternyata loe ga mendengar suara dan panggilan apapun karena telinga loe tersumbat pierching gitu? Hm.. baiklah Leader-Sama".

Kemudian Itachi melepas pierching karatan yang nyangkut di telinganya Pein.

"Leader, loe tadi nyanyi lagu Widuri untuk Hinata Hyuuga kan? ngaku deh loe, kami udah merekamnya. Tega amat loe Pein, Loe kan udah punya Konan, ngapain nyanyi juga buat cewe nya penuh perasaan pula. Emang dasar Playboy cap Bambu Runcing loe". Omel Itachi tak putus-putus.

Wajah tampan *uhuk* Pein mendadak pucat pasi. "ja.. jangan bilang kalau yayang Konan mendengarnya!." Seru Pein panik.

"Iya deh gue gag bilang kalau Konan dengar" kata Itachi.

"Fiuh.. syukurlah, dimana Konan sekarang? gue kangen nih sama dia".

"Tuh dikamar, lagi dijagain sama anak-anak".

"Ha? Ngapain anak-anak jagain ayang gue?.

"Yyah, Konan pingsan.". jawab Itachi_ innocent_. Pain langsung panic dan marah.

"KENAPA DIA BISA PINGSAN! KALIAN APAIN PACAR GUE!.". Pein menarik kerah jubah si sulung Uchiha, mata rinnegannya telah aktif.

"Ampuuun Leadeeer….! Konan pingsan bukan karena kami.. tapi karena dengar leader nyanyi untuk Hinata.". itachi ternyata terjangkit penyakit takut dari Zetsu. OOC banget nih si Itachi. (Itachi:" ape loe bilang? Sejak kapan pula gue takut ma leader mesum yang gag lebih tampan dari gue tu? Sekarang loe nistain gue di fic ini! Oh! Harga Diri Sang Uchiha…!" author: "diem ah, ntar tambah gue nistain loe!".itachi: " Ampuun author yang baik hati…jangan nistain gue lagi, *_puppy eyes_ no jutsu*. Akhhh… sangat mempaaaan. Author: ba, baiklah *mimisan*).

Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh Zetsu melihat dengan seksama adegan demi adegan yang diperankan oleh leader dan temannya tersebut sambil gigit jari. Akh, Zetsu ngompol lagi. Secepatnya dia ngibrit ke wc untuk membersihkan pipisnya tersebut. Parah nih anak.. masak ngompol terus dari tadi.

Okei, kembali ke Pein dan Itachi.

Bak disambar chidori Pein mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Kenapa tadi gue tanya ga loe jawab? HAH!" emosi Pein.

"Loe tadi yang suru gue ga boleh kasih tau kalau Konan juga mendengar lagu nista loe.". jawab Itachi kembali dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ja, jadi gimana dong…!" Pein menjadi sangat panik.

"Au ah redup.". itachi menjawab cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan leader tercinta mereka dalam kebingungan.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW

Siap juga chapter 1 nya… oya. Autor belum banyak tau nih soal istilah-istilah dalam FFN, salah satunya Pairing. Apa FF ini bisa dikatakan Pairing antara Pein dan Konan? Mohon petunjuk Plus Petuahnya


	2. Chapter 2 update

Kerusuhan terjadi dalam markas mewah *ceileee* milik organisasi kriminal Akatsuki, hal ini dikarenakan Konan, satu-satunya perempuan dalam organisasi tersebut sedih dan merajuk. Petaka yang didapatkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain karena Konan tak mau beres-beres rumah dan membuat sarapan. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi? Siapakah yang yang sanggup mengembalikan _mood_ konan agar ngga sedih lagi? *jeng jeng jeng*… author gag pandai bikin Summary, Jadi mohon maaf kalau summary nya jelek.

**Naufa Hana Tsabita Present:**

**Cemburu Membawa Petaka**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Friendship

_Pairing_ : Pein X Konan

Warnings : OOC, humornya garing, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, sangat banyak kekurangan.

Assalamu'alaikum.. Author kembali lagi dengan maksud ingin mempublish chapter kedua yang Author bikin dengan mencuri-curi waktu dikala sibuk-sibuknya kuliah dan nyusun proposal,, wue hehehe. (_reader's_ : gag ada yang nanya kaleee). Ehem, baiklah, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur hati readers yang lagi sedih, atau membuat _reader's_ yang hatinya lagi senang tambah senang, karena Author membuatnya dengan penuh cintaaaa! (lebay), dan author berdo'a mudah-mudahan ga ada yang stress habis baca fic ini.

O iya. Terima kasih bagi yang udah _review _fic Author_._ Author seneeeeeng banget karena ga nyangka ada yang senyum/ketawa baca fic ini. Juga kepada _draconisflame72_ yang udah jawab pertanyaan Author mengenai _Pairing_ Pein dan Konan. Bisa kah berteman lebih akrab? heheh …

Don't like don't read

Fic ini bukan tempat untuk ber-_flame _ria

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 2:

Bak disambar Chidori Pein mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Kenapa tadi gue tanya ga loe jawab? HAH!" emosi Pein.

"Loe tadi yang suru gue ga boleh kasih tau kalau Konan juga mendengar lagu nista loe.". jawab Itachi kembali dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ja, jadi gimana dong…!" Pein menjadi sangat panik.

"Au ah redup.". Itachi menjawab cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan leader tercinta mereka dan menuju ke kamar Konan.

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin…

Sangat dingin... tapi Pein masih tak bergerak… memang dalam hatinya ada sedikit penyesalan (Author: "hanya sedikiiit?!". Pein: "ngapain banyak-banyak"). Pein, leader _playboy_ nan kece tersebut bertekad bahwa malam ini ia tidak akan masuk kerumah.

Sementara itu sesampainya Itachi di kamar Konan….

"Dan… gimana keadaan Kon- HAAAH! TOBIIII….! NGAPAIN LOE KIPAS-KIPAS KONAN PAKE KOLORNYA LEADER! GAMBAR HELO KITI PULA! TRUS LOE DAN! NGAPAIN LOE BIARIN TU AUTIS KAYAK GITU! DAHSYATNYA KALIAN BERDUAAAAAA!". Itachi teriak frustasi.

"Haah.. sori Chi, gue ga liat kelakuan Tobi tadi.. habisnya gue ngantuk…Hmmm.. Hoi! Berenti loe Autis!" ujar Hidan sambil marahin Tobi.

"Ga liat? Kemana aja loe?!" Itachi mencoba mencari-cari kesalahan Hidan.

"Gue lupa pake kacamata, tau! Jadinya ga liat". Hidan ngeles. Mari kita bayangin reader's, seandainya Hidan pake kacamata. _Warning!_ Jangan mimisan yaa Hidan FG .

"Sejak kapan pula loe pake kacamata, Sesat!?" tanya Itachi heran campur esmosi.

"Sejak tadi lah, Keriput!" Hidan ikutan esmosi.

"Tadi loe bilang ngantuk sekarang bilang ga pake kacamata! gag konsisten loe!" Itachi makin esmosi.

"Yah.. begitulah kehidupan" jawab Hidan ga nyambung sambil pasang wajah _Innocent_.

"Dasar gula-gula loe. Sekarang mana kacamata loe!". Itachi masih esmosi berat. Nada bicaranya tinggi.

"Sejak kapan gue pake kacamata?! dasar gula-gula juga loe!" bantah Hidan.

"WTH! LOE YANG BILANG TADI KALO LOE PAKE KACAMATA!" Itachi tambah ngamuk.

"Kapan gue bilang gitu? mana buktinya? ga ada rekaman atau bukti tertulis atau saksi yang bilang gue pake kacamata" bela Hidan. Pusing deh bicara dengan anak satu ini.

"Gue punya saksi! TOBIIII! KEMARI KAU!" Itachi memanggil -lebih tepatnya membentak- Tobi untuk bersaksi.

Tobi diam saja. Mematung bagaikan batu karang. Tetap teguh ditempat meski ombak menghantam. Tangannya masih aktif mengipas-ngipas Konan yang pingsan dengan kolor "sakti" Pein.

"TOOOBIII…!" kembali Itachi memanggil Tobi.

"Loe ga punya bukti! gue ga pake kacamata tau". Hidan merasa menang.

"Hoi gula-gula! loe pura-pura amnesia ya kan! dasar tukang ngeles" Itachi kembali nyemprot Hidan.

"Eh jangan ngasal loe ya! gue ga amnesia! Cuma kekurangan darah aja. lagian apa urusan loe! trus bau pesing apa pula ini?! "

Itachi langsung terdiam sejuta bahasa. Dia sadar betul kalau bau pesing itu berasal dari jubahnya yang diompoli Zetsu tadi. Kemudian Itachi memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi antara menahan malu, memikirkan alasan yang akan dilontarkannya ke Hidan kalau-kalau Hidan sadar bau itu berasal darinya, dan memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia karena lupa mengganti jubah. (Author:"makanya, jangan nyelonong aja Bang! Rasain, malu kan! Hahahah". Itachi: "di chapter sebelumnya Loe janji ga akan nistain Gue kan, Thor? *senyum horror*. Author:"GYAAAA..! lupa Bang, maaf ya Bang, tapi gue seneng kalo loe gini. Habisnya di manga/anime loe kan dingin abisss, jadi biarkan diriku menistakan mu, bang Uchiha, Bwahahaha!*ketawa nista*. Itachi: "OH NOOOOO!" )

Hidan menatap Itachi yang memejamkan mata tersebut dengan heran.

"Hoi Uchiha! dah mati-kah dirimu?, bwahahaha! bagus deh, saingan gue dalam hal ketampanan *huek* jadi kurang satu. Jadinya tinggal Deidara… Sasori… Pein… Naruto… Sasu-"

"Gue belum _dead, you know?"_potong Itachi sok berbahasa Inggris sambil membuka matanya.

"Cih! hidup lagi deh saingan. Eh gue masih terbuai errr- maksud gue terganggu banget sama bau amis ini." Hidan mengendus- endus kayak Akamaru.

"Gu..gue tau sebabnya! tuh bau kolor Leader yang Tobi kipasin. Pesing baunya. Berhenti lah mengipas Tob..!" akhirnya Itachi bisa ngeles juga.

"Masa' si? tadi ga ada bau itu.. dari tadi gue disini."

Itachi keringatan.

"Gue yakin kok itu baunya kolor Leader".

Tobi yang merasa difitnah langsung membantah.

"Ga mungkin lah Itachi senpai. Jangan sembarangan nuduh dong. Gini-gini kolor yang Tobi pake tu bersih, bebas kuman, bahkan belum pernah dipake sama Leader. Masa' Tobi ngipasin Konsen pake celana dalam kotor. Ntar Konan senpai mati lagi. Dasar Itachi senpai AUTIS!" (Author:" apa tuh maksudnya konsen, Tob?". Tobi:"maksudnya Konan senpai Thor, kan kalau di singkat jadi Konsen, hehehe, Tobi emang jenius". Author:*_sweatdropped*_.)

-Kembali ke cerita-

Deg!. semburan kuah panas dari mulut Tobi otomatis membuat Itachi dan Hidan terdiam dan tertegun. Terutama Itachi. Dia merasa harga dirinya seolah jatuh ke jurang terdalam karena kata "A-U-T-I-S" yang dilontarkan oleh mulut seorang autis. Itachi langsung lemas dan pundung. Hidan pun merasa takjub.

"Wow..!" hanya itu lah kata yang keluar dari mulut Hidan yang terpana. Tak pernah pula Tobi seperti itu, bahkan seorang penghina seperti Hidan pun tak akan berani menyebut Itachi sebagai autis, meski bagaimanapun OOC-nya Itachi.

"Dan lagi, ngapain kalian berdua ribut-ribut dari tadi?! udah tau Konan senpai sakit!" omel Tobi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk duo cowok kece tersebut masih dengan kolornya Pein. (Pein:"kok kolor gue terus sih? Balikin!". Author:"pinjem ah").

"Mending kalian semua keluar! keluar sekarang juga! Kalian bikin Tobi si anak baek jadi pinter marah-marah gini!". Usir Tobi –masih- dengan kibas kolor. Omelan Tobi berhasil membuat Hidan demam tinggi dan Itachi makin pundung. Kemudian datang lah duo kece yang lain, tak lain tak bukan adalah Deidara dan Sasori.

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut, un?" protes Deidara sambil menahan ngantuk. Mulutnya setengah ternganga. Rambutnya tergerai panjang. Matanya setengah terbuka. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi warna putih *Plak!* err.. lupakan yang terakhir.

"Bau apaan ini? semerbak banget pesingnya.. kaya'nya ada yang pipis dalam celana deh" selidik Sasori sambil menutup hidung, ngantuknya langsung hilang.

Itachi semakin panik, empunya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan gemetaran.

"Gue keluar dulu ah, gerah banget dalam kamar ni" Itachi memberi alasan untuk kabur.

"Gerah datang dari mana? ni kamar pake AC kali, lupa ya loe?" jawab Hidan.

"Gue gerah liat muka kalian yang unyu-unyu… eh maksud gue amit-amit! sana minggir loe Sas" usir Itachi pada Sasori yang berada diambang pintu.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai, muncullah sesosok makhluk item putih, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Zetsu, menghadang Itachi yang baru mau kabur. Zetsu mencari Itachi untuk minta maaf sodara sodara! sayangnya waktunya kurang tepat.

"Itachi, maafin gue ya soal tadi, gue bener-bener ga sengaja" Zetsu memelas.

"Dosa apa gerangan yang loe lakuin ke Itachi, Zet?" Tanya Sasori.

"Gue tadi ngompolin jubah Itachi " jawab Zetsu enteng dan tak tahu malu.

Hening…..

Hening…..

10 menit…

_Loading…_

30 menit….

Sasori, Deidara, Tobi dan Hidan masih mengeryitkan dahi…. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Zetsu…

45 menit…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" tumpah ruah tawa laknat mereka. Itachi sangat malu. Mukanya merah. Wajahnya merengut. Matanya melototi –eh!- mempelototi –ekh!- melototlototi –Argh!- *susah banget nyebutnya, apa aja boleh deh* Zetsu, dan seketika dia menatap Zetsu dengan _deathglare _andalan Klan Uchiha, dimana siapapun yang melihat tatapan itu maka akan langsung nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam tak putus-putus. Begitu pula dengan Zetsu. Melihat tatapan membunuh sang Uchiha, Zetsu hampir menangis. Tapi, ketika si item-putih itu hampir menangis, tiba-tiba Itachi mewek duluan. Sekuat tenaga Itachi menahan air mata malu yang hendak keluar. Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlarian keluar dari kamar konan menuju kamar mandi. Gayanya cewek banget ya _reader's_ #Author digebukin Itachi FG#.

Dikamar mandi, Itachi segera melepas jubahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mesin cuci *ceileee.. tajir yah Akatsuki*. Mukanya masih merah, dan tak disangka, tumpah jua air mata ke bumi (Author:"haha.. mampus loe Bang, bener-bener gue nistain". Itachi:" loe keterlaluan banget Thor… SUSANO'O!". Author:"GYAAAAAA!"). Setelah itu Itachi langsung ngibrit kekamar dan bobo'.

Di kamar Konan…

"Ya udah, perut gue dah sakit banget nih. Lupain masalah tadi. Sekarang gantian gue sama Deidei yang jaga, kalian tidurlah lagi, istirahat" kata Sasori sambil mencoba mereda tawa mereka. Memang mereka sepakat untuk bergantian jagain Konan, setiap 2 jam. Maka sekarang yang jaga Konan adalah Deidara dan Sasori.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Dimalam selarut itu, Pein masih belum masuk kerumah. Pein mematung ditemani nyamuk-nyamuk nakal (Author lebay).

Pukul 04.00 WKS (Waktu Konoha Sekitarnya)…

Sudah waktunya giliran orang-orang jelek #Plak!# yang jaga. Mereka adalah Kakuzu dan Kisame. (Kisame: "loe tega banget deh Thor, jangan bilang gue jelek dong, tubuh Gue kan atletis". Author: "ya udah, tutup muka loe pake kotak sereal sana, biar banyak fans loe, kalo Kakuzu udah banyak fans-nya alnya duit Kakuzu banyak. Kakuzu: "Gue ga butuh fans". Author: "sombong loe ah").

Sementara itu di halaman depan Pein akhirnya tertidur.

Deidara yang hendak beranjak tidur tiba-tiba teringat akan Leader tercinta dan melihat keluar. Ternyata Deidara merasa iba melihat Leader-nya tidur seperti itu. Akhirnya Deidara mengangkat tubuh Pein dan menuju ke kamar Pein. (Author: "emang Loe bisa angkat Pein?". Deidara: "bisa dong, secara Gue kan laki-laki perkasa, un. Huhahahah". Author: *tampang ragu* "yakin Loe bisa angkat Pein?").

Sesampainya dikamar Pein, Deidara membaringkan dan melepas jubah sang Leader mesum tersebut, kemudian menyelimutinya. Ketika hendak beranjak pergi tak sengaja Deidara melihat wajah Pein. Begitu teduh dan menenangkan *huek huek*. Deidara tertegun sejenak, berfikir bahwa wajah setampan ini wajar saja cewek banyak yang suka.

Akh! Tapi ada sesuatu diwajah Pein yang tiba- tiba membuat Deidara terganggu. Apakah gerangan?. Deidara kembali menatap lekat-lekat wajah Pein, setelah beberapa tahun *Author digampar*, maksudnya beberapa menit, Deidara baru sadar ada aliran sungai "Pulau Samoseer" alias iler Pein nyangkut dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Seketika wajah yang menenangkan itu berubah menjadi wajah yang amit-amit bagi Deidara. Segera diambilnya tisu basah dan me-lap iler Pein (Author: "mau-maunya loe Dei". Deidara: "Leader jorok, un". Author: "ga sadar ya kalo loe tidur juga ileran? Dasar sok loe". Deidara: "biarin. Bweek :p"). Deidara pun kembali ke kamarnya. O iya. Sebelum Deidei kembali ke kamarnya, tak lupa ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Pein, "selamat tidur, Leader-sama…".

Pagi harinya…

Pein terbangun dan kaget, "_siapa pula yang mindahin gue kekamar_?" bathin Pein. Baru ia ingat tentang Konan. Seketika wajah Pein kembali murung, dan ternyata ingat Konan bisa membuat perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi mules. Pein akhirnya ke WC lalu ke kamar mandi (WC dan kamar mandi dipisah aja ya _reader's_, kan ceritanya Akatsuki tajir,hehe). Selesai mandi Pein berpakaian dan bercermin.

Nah, saat bercermin, tak henti-hentinya Pein memikirkan trik untuk merayu Konan agar ga ngambek lagi.

"Pein, seisi dunia tau kalo loe tampan *huek*, jenius, berkharisma, kuat dan berwibawa. maka, pergunakanlah kharisma loe kali ini untuk merayu Konan, BUAHAHAHA!". (Author: "ini mah terlalu narsis". Pein: "bukan narsis, tapi begitulah faktanya, loe aja tergula-gula sama gue Thor, gyahaha. Author: *_sweatdropped_*").

.

.

Apakah Pein berhasil merayu Konan? Saksikan di chapter depan ya _reader's_

Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini humornya kurang.

TBC

_NO FLAME_

R n R plissss


	3. Chapter 3 update

Kerusuhan terjadi dalam markas mewah *ceileee* milik organisasi kriminal Akatsuki, hal ini dikarenakan Konan, satu-satunya perempuan dalam organisasi tersebut sedih dan merajuk. Petaka yang didapatkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain karena Konan tak mau beres-beres rumah dan membuat sarapan. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi? Siapakah yang yang sanggup mengembalikan _mood_ konan agar ngga sedih lagi? *jeng jeng jeng*… author gag pandai bikin Summary, Jadi mohon maaf kalau summary nya jelek.

**Naufa Hana Tsabita Present:**

**Cemburu Membawa Petaka**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Friendship

_Pairing_ : Pein X Konan

Warnings : OOC, humornya garing, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, sangat banyak kekurangan.

(Lagu: Nine Ball_Hingga Akhir Waktu,

Peterpan_Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi, dan lagu lainnya)

Don't like don't read

Fic ini bukan tempat untuk ber-_flame _ria

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 3 :

"Pein, seisi dunia tau kalo loe tampan *huek*, jenius, berkharisma, kuat dan berwibawa. Maka, pergunakanlah kharisma loe kali ini untuk merayu Konan, BUAHAHAHA!"..

Pagi-pagi buta saat semua _member's_ Akatsuki masih terbuai mimpi, Pein pergi _shopping_ mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya (entah _Mall_ apa yang buka pagi-pagi buta)…..

.

.

.

.

Di istana akatsuki pukul 08 : 15 WKS…

Putri Konan akhirnya membuka mata, terbangun dari pingsannya. Betapa herannya ia ketika melihat kiri-kanannya ada makhluk-makhluk nista bin jelek #Plak!# lagi tidur, Kisame dan Kakuzu. Yang membuat dia tambah heran lagi, si Kisame tidur sambil melambai-lambaikan kolor helo kiti milik Pein ke wajah Putri tersebut (ajaiiib!). Konan menyingkirkan kolor laknat tersebut dari hadapan wajahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dikatakan dengan kata-kata, dan mencoba menggeliat kaya' kucing eek (?). lagi asek-aseknya menggeliat, tak sengaja tuh tangan menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin, lengket dan basah, mirip lendir.

OHHHH! Betapa frustasinya Konan karena seluruh selimutnya dibasahi lendir. Ternyata semua lendir itu berasal dari mulutnya Kisame dan Kakuzu (masker Kakuzu dicopot kalo lagi tidur) yang posisi tidurnya sambil duduk dengan kepala di kasur. Konan hampir muntah.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Konan akhirnya teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Suaranya sangat kencang bagaikan alarm pemadam kebakaran, bagaikan sirine ambulans, bagaikan gempa yang teramat dahsyat, bagaikan..-akh! Capek sudah Author menyebutkan berbagai- berbagai. Sungguh Memekakkan telinga. Alhasil _member's_ Akatsuki terbangun, panik, jatuh bangun dan beramai-ramai mengangkat barang-barang yang bisa diselamatkan... dan tentu saja, motto hidup mereka yaitu "Selamatkan Diri Sendiri Saat Kau dan Teman mu Dalam Bahaya" benar-benar mereka jalankan...

"Cepetan Danna, un! Kita mengungsi ke tempat penampungan! Hiruko nya di tinggal aja. Bawa yang ringan-ringan aja kayak berbi ! kalo ga gue tinggalin loe, un!" ancam Deidara.

"Enak aja loe, Hiruko_ is my lovely doll_" Jawab Sasori sok inggris sambil menyeret Hiruko.

"Itachi… tungguin gue dong! sabit gue ketinggalan!" Hidan memelas.

"Sekalian aja loe yang tinggal" Sanggah Itachi tak berperike-sabitan.

"Hore...! ada gempa...!" seru Tobi. Itachi dan Hidan sangat bersyukur bahwa Tobi telah kembali ke sifat asalnya. Mereka berbisik dengan _evil smirk__ *_kyaaa!* penuh dendam karena kejadian nista tadi malam, berniat untuk mengikat dan ngunci Tobi di kamar. Sungguh senior yang sadis!.

Sementara itu dikamar Konan, Kakuzu yang notabene dekat dengan tempat teriakan dahsyat tersebut sesaat langsung terbangun, budeg dan pingsan. Apalagi Kisame… tiba-tiba langsung diare hebat ditempat.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN ILERAN DI KASUR GUEEEE!" Konan emosi.

"Jadi tadi itu teriakan, en berasal dari Konan~chan? dahsyat banget Naaan! Emm.. muup ya cayang, Kicame~_chaan_ ga sengaja, en gara-gara tuh Kicame jadi 'pup' dalam celana nih, muup ya cayang kalo bauk, hihihi". Kisame nyengir. Air liur masih menetes di bibirnya. Siapin kantong muntah_ reader's _ .

Konan yang mendengar ucapan Kisame barusan hanya bisa melongo hebat dengan mulut ternganga lebar dalam beberapa menit. Bau 'pup'-nya Kisame semerbak menusuk hidung.

Dan…

"GYAAAAAAAAA! DASAR GULA-GULA LOE KISAMEEEEE!" untuk kedua kalinya Akatsuki dilanda gempa dahsyat. Seketika tinjuan maut _bak _Shannaroo menghantam wajah ileran Kisame dan sukses menerbangkan Kisame hingga nyangkut ke jamban sungai Indragiri di Riau.

_Member's_ Akatsuki (–Pein, Konan dan Kakuzu) sudah sampai di tempat penampungan korban bencana alam milik mereka sendiri disamping markas –jauh sekali kalian mengungsi Naak- bersama barang apapun yang bisa diselamatkan. Ketika mendengar suara gempa untuk kedua kalinya, mereka panik lagi dan melihat keluar tenda. Mereka pun ternganga melihat bintang kejora (baca: Kisame) berwarna biru di langit pagi hari.

"Itu Kisame… atau bintang kejora… Kisame… bintang kejora… Kisame… bintang kejora…" _member's_ Akatsuki pada bingung.

"perasaan sih mirip-mirip ikan biru terbang _gitchu_..kok pake sinar _blink-blink_ yach?" Zetsu ber-lebay ria.

"Pake mata saringan mu, Keriput" Hidan sok perintah kepada si keriput kece.

"Saringan-saringan.. loe kira teh bubuk pake saringan?!" jawab Itachi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cerewet ah, cepetan Ita-_kun,_ kali aja tuh Kisame, un".

"Iya iya, sabar napa...! SARINGAAAN!" Itachi dengan noraknya berteriak kencang mengeluarkan jurus kebanggaan Klan-nya.

"Kan bener saringan. Emang ga elit banget nama jurus loe, hahaha.. -huft!-" mulut Hidan disekap Zetsu.

"Loe ga bisa mingkem, gue makan!" ancam Zetsu dengan senyum horror. Alhasil si Hidan langsung diem, daripada jadi makanan tuh _flytrap_.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Itu Kisame. Dia telah nyampe di surga, eh! maksud gue sungai di Indonesia" Ujar Itachi.

"Gue ga yakin tujuan dia jalan-jalan... dia sama Kuju kan yang jagain Konan, atau jangan-jangan… gempa tadi…" Sasori tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Perutnya mules.

"Kalo prediksi gue, tuh anak terbang gitu bukan kemauannya sendiri, tapi sesuatu yang terpaksa karena ada yang nendang atau mukul dia, terus diliat dari gaya terbangnya yang nungging gitu, gue yakin tuh jurus Shannaroo-nya si jidat lebar" Itachi sok berprediksi.

"Tapi kan Sakura ga ada di sini. Dia lagi ada misi dengan Kakashi di desa Suna" ujar Zetsu.

"Tau dari mana loe?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Gue kan temenan sama dia di pesbuk.." jawab Zetsu bangga.

"Loe punya akun pesbuk? ga percaya gue, un. Gue aja ga ngerti apa tuh pesbuk" Deidara angkat kaki #plak!# maksudnya angkat bicara.

"_Hellow_… loe kira ini jaman apaan? hari gini ga tau pesbuuuk? tampang loe doang yang cantik, tapi jadul juga hahaha". hinaan Zetsu membuat Deidei murka. Bukan karena dibilang jadul, tapi karena kata-kata 'cantik' yang begitu sensitif di telinga Deidara.

"GUE GA CANTIK UUN! GUE _AWESOME_! GUE COWOK SEJATI, AWAS LOE ZEBRA! GUE TUNJUKIN BARANG KEBANGGAAN GUE!" Deidara pun bersiap menunjukkan 'barang' kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Jangaaan Dei...! gue belum pernah liat dan merasakannya! Nanti gue mati!" Zetsu ketakutan.

"GA BISA, UN! GUE UDAH TERBAKAR API ANGKARA MURKA!"

Deidara membuka jubahnya, bergaya bak binaragawan, memperlihatkan otot-otot nya yang…emmm… lumayanlah. Deidara bersiap-siap mengeluakan barang andalannya.

SEKARANG KELUARLAAAH SENI KU ! *jeng jeng jeng* C4! KATSU!" dengan semangat membara Deidara Meledakkan Zetsu dengan barang kebanggaannya, yaitu bom C4. Alhasil Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi, dan Sasori yang tak sempat menghentikan aksi 'penunjukan jati diri' Deidara pun hangus, tenda pengungsian mereka ikutan terbakar.

"Hueeee~ gula-gula loe Dei! Hiruko gue hancuuuurr! gue ga mau sekamar lagi sama loe!" teriak Sasori frustasi sambil nangis bombay. Muka imutnya ikutan gosong. Giginya pun item-item.

"Ampuun Danna , un... Deidei ga sengaja... T_T" Deidara ikutan nangis.

Yang lain pun akhirnya hanya bisa menangisi barang-barang mereka yang terbakar...dan permasalahan 'Kisame terbang' tadi akhirnya terlupakan…

Di saat-saat yang menyedihkan dan menyayat hati itu... muncullah sesosok pria berambut oren nyentrik, ber-_pierching,_ membawa berkarung-karung barang. Siapakah ia? *jeng jeng* Pein sang leader tercinta...!

Pein menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan heran... atau... tragis... atau... cinta (?).

"Ngapain loe pada di sini?" tanya leader.

"Tadi ada gempa, leader, un… T_T" jawab Deidei masih dengan nangis Bombay.

"Kebetulan nih. Sekarang kalian bantu gue ya!" pinta Pein sambil goyang Kodok, tanpa mempedulikan anak buahnya yang lagi sedih.

"Ga mau ah … lagi sedih ni leader". Ucap ItaSasoDeiHiZet barengan.

Mendengar penolakan itu, ekspresi Pein langsung berubah menjadi _cool_ *ceileee*. Tatapan matanya sungguh tajam hingga mampu membelah nyali anak buahnya, ditambah udara yang lagi dingin-dinginnya serta angin sepoi yang meniup rambut 'belah duren' oren tersebut…

ItaSasoDeiHiZet barengan menelan ludah. Barengan pula mereka berdiri tegap. Tak peduli lagi dengan tubuh yang masih gosong.

Ini perintah!".

"Baiklah… Leader Sama" jawab mereka hormat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar, Konan yang masih jijik dengan kejadian tak terduga itu pun langsung berdiri dan ingin mandi. Kemudian tak sengaja kakinya menginjak Kakuzu yang tengkurap di lantai, yang ternyata belum bangun juga akibat teriakan dahsyat tadi.

"_Gue mau mandi… ntar pas gue handukan terus ni anak bangun bisa gawat. Haduh… pindahin dulu aja deh". _Inner Konan telah berkata-kata. Konan mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk memindahkan Kakuzu ke lokasi (baca: alam) lain.

"Siap Konan… 1…. 2… 1 eh! 3…. 4… SHANNAROOO!".

DHUAAR!

Seketika _members_ Akatsuki yang lagi mempersiapkan segala yang Pein butuhkan kembali bengong dengan penampakan bintang kejora berwarna hitam di langit…

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.15 WKS…

Di markas mewah Akatsuki… alunan piano berdenting…

Dimainkan oleh seorang pria dengan jas putih dan celana panjang putih yang baru saja dibeli di Mall tadi dan disetrika rapi (Deidara: "gue yang nyetrikanya, un… seharusnya ini tugas Konan T_T").

Pria itu tampil serapi dan seharum mungkin..

"_Ku coba…_

_Untuk melawan hati…._

_Tapi hampa terasa, disini tanpa mu.._

_Bagi ku.. semua sangat berarti lagi…_

_Ku ingin kau disini…_

_Tepiskan sepi ku, bersama mu.."_

Akh! lagu yang sangat romantic. Yah…meskipun suara penyanyinya masih cempreng (Pein: "dari _chapter_ satu sampe _chapter_ tiga masih juga lo katain suara gue cempreng! beneran gue _Shinra tensei_ loe. Author: "gag takut, gag takut. :P. Pein: *_sweatdropped_*).

.

.

.

Konan yang telah selesai mandi mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. "_Itu Pein…"_bathin Konan. Konan pun keluar dari kamar menuju asal suara.

"_Tak kan pernah… ada yang lain di sisi…_

_Segenap jiwa, hanya untuk mu…_

_Dan tak kan mungkin… ada yang lain di sisi_

_Ku ingin kau di sini…_

_Tepiskan sepi ku, bersama mu…_

_Hingga akhir waktu…"_

Konan tertegun, tersipu, tapi tetap masih sakit hati. Tak ingin rasanya ia mendengar suara nista itu (Author: "ga mau denger tapi didatangi juga". Konan: "gue kan penasaran, Thor". Author: "jual mahhal!").

Konan membalikkan badan, melangkahkan kaki ingin kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Konan tak mau terlalu ge-er kali ini. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Konan…"

Suara Pein yang memanggil dirinya berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pein begitu berwibawa kali ini_._

"Kamu… mau kemana?".

"Saya masih pusing, leader".

"Kamu tau kan tadi aku nyanyi untuk kamu…".

"Saya tidak tahu… dan tidak mau tau…".

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan ke kamu. Sekarang kamu harus berbalik badan. Ini perintah".

"Jangan main perintah-perintah saja, leader, saya bilang saya masih pusing".

"Konan…".

"Baiklah…"

Konan pun membalikkan badannya.

"Ikuti aku".

Konan mengikuti Pein dari belakang. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruang studio band milik mereka sendiri. Disana telah bersiap Itachi _(bass), _Deidara _(rhythm)_, Sasori _(keyboard),_ Hidan (_drum)_, dan Zetsu sebagai penari latar. (Zetsu: "kok gue jadi penari latar? ga mau!". Author: "loe mau jadi tanaman pajangan latar?!". Zetsu: *mewek* "ga mau.. T_T". Author: "ya udah kalo gitu nurut aja loe. Huhahaha").

Pein (_vocal_) menyuruh Konan duduk.

"Baiklah, pagi menjelang siang ini, aku akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk mu, duhai kekasih" ungkap Pein.

Konan _blushing._

Mereka memulai aksi. Memainkan alat musik dengan energik _plus_ malas. Enerjiknya karena lagu yang dibawakan adalah lagu Peterpan "Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi". Malesnya karena mereka tak sempat mandi gara-gara Pein sangat mendesak mereka untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sehingga mereka tampil pun masih dalam keadaan 'item-item'.

"_Awal ku melihat.. ku yakin ini bukanlah yang biasa_

_Mengagumkan… melemahkan aku melihat tatap mata nya. Oyeh!" _Pein menyanyi dengan lebay. Konan muntah-muntah.

"_Garis tawanya… waktu malam tiap pabila ku memandangnya._

_Mengagumkan… melemahkan aku melihat tatap mata nya. Cihuy!._

"Berhenti, leader! Konyol sekali tampilan kalian. Apa-apaan tuh muka item-item semua! Terus apa-apaan itu lirik ditambah-tambah pake oyeh, cihuy!. Dasar norak". Potong Konan. Semua berhenti.

"Gara-gara Deidara nih Naaan" curhat Itachi.

"Aku ga mau mendengar curhatan kamu, keriput! dimana Tobi?. Saat ini cuma dia yang bisa menghibur gue". Ucap Konan sambil celingak celinguk.

Degg! mereka melupakan Tobi. Itachi dan Hidan saling berpandangan gugup.

"Itachi! Hidan! ngapa kalian pandang-pandangan gitu!" bentakan Konan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Eh copot copot! ngga.. ngga ada apa-apa kok. Paling juga dia tidur. Ya udah bentar ya kami cari dulu". Jawab mereka serempak.

Konan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Pein dan yang lainnya dicuekin gitu aja. Kesian kesian.

"Loe ngapain ngikutin kita ke kamar cowok? Tobi ngga pake baju lho. Sana-sana." Usir Hidan.

"Gue ga akan masuk".

Beberapa saat kemudian Tobi keluar sambil nangis dan meluk Konan.

"HUWEEEE! Konan-_chaan_! Tobi si anak baek di ikat sama mereka…! Tadi Tobi dikasih lollipop supaya ga nangis en ga ngadu.. HUWEEE! " Tobi mengadu. Hihi. mampus dheh. Itachi dan Hidan terdiam dan tak bergerak. Hanya menelan ludah. Tak menyangka bahwa sogokan lollipop kali ini tidak mempan.

"UAPPPPAAA! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN NGIKAT ADEK ANGKAT GUE! AWAS KALIANNNN!" Konan mengamuk.

"Konan-_chaan_~ Tobi lapeer." Tobi berkata dengan manjanya.

"Gue juga…" kata Hidan dengan nekatnya.

"Gue ga bakalan masakin buat kalian. Terutama si leader mesum tuh! gue masakin adek gue aja. Ayo Tobi kita kedapur". Jawab Konan dengan teganya.

"_Sungguh teganya dirimu teganya teganya teganya teganya oohhh.. pada diriku.."_ Hidan dan Itachi berdangdut ria dengan lebaynya.

.

.

Akhirnya… dengan perut laper, Hidan dan Itachi kembali ke studio untuk mengadukan perihal perbuatan Konan kepada mereka.

"Konan ga mau masak nih leader… gue laper". Itachi mengadu sambil pasang tampang sedih.

"kok gitu.. aduh gawat dong. Kita mau makan apa? Ga ada yang pandai masak selain dia" jawab Pein panik. Aha! Lampu 45 watt menyala diatas kepala Sasori.

"_Delivery _aja leader.. gue pesan…".

"Masalahnya kalau Konan tau kita _delivery _bisa-bisa tambah ngambek en ga mau masakin lagi.. selamanya! Loe mau _delivery _selamanya? mahal tau". Potong Pein. Semua geleng-geleng kepala kaya' ayam mabok.

"Ya udah siang ini gapapa deh kita ga makan..un". Deidara pasrah

Semua kali ini mengangguk kaya guguk #buagh#.

Gagal sudah rayuan Pein kali ini. Konan bukannya senang malah tambah ngambek. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar mandi masing-masing untuk membersihkan badan dan tidur siang sambil menahan laper….

Tenang Pein… masih ada kesempatan lain… hehehe.

TBC

NO FLAME

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review.

.

.

Wah… selesai juga _chapter_ 3 nya. Padalah rencana mau update kalo Author udah selesai seminar proposal.. tapi entah kenapa tangan ini terus mengetik dan mengetik… hehehe.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review

Maaf bila ada kesalahan ya..

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 4


End file.
